Dream Seoul
by drika.taffuri
Summary: Quando uma jovem estudante vai em busca dos seus sonhos e encontra mais do que isso.
1. Chapter 1

Primeiro fic:Self Inserction,Restrita PG-15.

Charactes: Adrianna - Personagem principal  
Jongup -Personagem principal  
Sunnie -Amiga de Adriana faculdade Dança UFRJ  
Melannie -Estagiária e estrangeira da Inglaterra  
B.A.P -Membros Bang-yongguk/Kim-himchan/Jung Dae-hyun/Yoo Young-Jae/Moon-Jong Up/Choi Junhong -Zelo  
Manager - Kang 강석구

Capitulo-1  
************************************************************************

Com o sentimento de dever cumprido, eu acordei hoje,alegre e cantarolando minha música predileta rumo ao meu banho.  
Água gelada me faz bem e me sinto realmente acordada e pronta para minha Formatura!  
A Formatura...! Eh eu me formarei em Dança! Depois de 4 anos... nossa passou muito Rápido!  
Lembro-me de como foi duro os meus esforços para conseguir uma bolsa..mas eu nunca fui de desisti fácil  
todo dia acordava cedo ia pra escola sempre fazendo uns trabalhos extras por fora e guardava meu santo dinheiro.  
Meus pensamentos fluem de tal maneira que não percebo que já devo estar há 1 hora no banho.  
De repente:  
Adri..! onde está você? -Sunnie minha colega de dormitório na facu.  
Eu to saindo!to pronta(mentira) - respondo do banheiro.

**************************  
Caramba! Sun! olha quanta gente tem aqui!?  
maravilhada olho pra minha amiga,metade Brasileira e Coreana.  
olho para os Pais ..e vejo nitidamente a mãe e o pai de Sunnie.  
Dona Sonia-Hye com aquele vestido enorme parecendo que vai a um casamento e o sempre sério..  
Olho ansiosa em busca de alguém da minha Família ..  
mas como eu já sabia eles não virã isso hoje não me abalaria  
porque sempre me senti uma pessoa a parte dos meus entes..

A cerimonia começa e eu to demais de incomodada com essa roupa de formatura ela é linda e diferente de todas as demais  
(a turma decidiu ser Amarela em vez de preta)  
isso e incomodou no inicio mas como sou uma pessoa de fácil persuasão eu concordei depois do primeiro argumento!

Chega minha hora de subir e pegar meu canudo!  
Aplausos e barulhos de ensurdecer do tipo fiu fiu! -Vai nnah! só podia ser da minha best!  
olho em direção do pais e vejo dona Sonia balançando a cabeça com um sinal de positivo!  
foi o mais emotivo que ela conseguiu.! mas fiquei muito feliz , já que ninguém da minha família estava para fazer melhor.

Como de esperado Restaurante Oriental!  
Oba! hot filadelfia!... eu digo dentro do carro!  
Sr Sung me fita de retrovisor! na mesma hora olha para sua esposa! Ops vou ficar quieta! antes que ele me bote pra fora do carro,hehe  
De barriga mais do que cheia e satisfeita!doida para ir pra boate encontrar o resto da turma, olho pro relógio já marca 21:15 da noite!  
droga! eles vão me levar pra casa e eu não quero pedir pra eles me deixarem no club.. não teria essa coragem, não depois de pagarem minha conta!  
e além do mais queria muito que a Sun fosse comigo! ela nunca saiu de verdade.  
o máximo que ela já foi ..numa chopada! e isso porque estava a km de distancia de casa!e mesmo assim a bichinha estava morrendo de peso na consciência ! hahaha

Bom me deixaram na republica.. eu sai rápido do carro agradecendo a todos por um ótimo jantar e desejando boa noite a todos! olhei pra Sunnie e ela estava com aquela olhar  
-ME LEVA!  
Mas que saco amiga pode nem curtir!  
abri a porta do meu quarto apressada..estava eu com abexiga cheia de tanto refri que bebi!  
logo vi um envelope cinza no chão mas estava tão apertada que ignorei ao primeiro instante.  
Ao voltar me deparei com aquele envelope estranho.. e assim que o virei para tentar descobrir o remetente.  
veio o choque! ...  
Eu não entendi nada ,porque estava em coreano!  
mas que porra será isso? vou ligar para minha amiga, não ela deve estar no carro ainda como posso entender esses tracinhos idiotas como alguém consegue se comunicar assim?  
bom vou eu tentar usar o google mas esqueço que não consigo teclar em hangul *¹  
Deixo pra levar no outro dia pra Sun ler para mim.  
agora eu vou me arrumar que a noite é uma criança e eu não me formei em Dança para ficar em casa neh..?


	2. Chapter 2

Cápitulo 2 Ai minha cabeça como dói , parece que bebi todas as bebidas do estabelecimento. água e e analgésicos não são o suficiente para tanta ressaca. Banho quente pra relaxar minha mente e meu corpo , porque a noite passada foi demais! tantas emoções eu senti, que não saberia como começar meu diário. Mas de volta a realidade me encontro no meu quarto vazio, antes cheio e acolhedor com as bugigangas da Sunnie. eeeh! A carta..! Preciso ligar pra minha amiga para contar sobre essa carta que recebi e eu nada sei do que se trata! será uma brincadeira dela ou uma carinhosa cartinha dela me confortando que agora em diante eu vou viver aqui sem ela! (os pais dela decidiu tira la depois da faculdade, e compraram um apê de presente de formatura!) enquanto eu... agora rumo a vida real , s não arrumar um emprego ou estágio , já me imagino voltando pra minha casa! ******************************************************************************* -Sun? nnah! como você esta? amiga minha cabeça vai explodir!..preciso de contar algo... - Adriana eu tenho que te contar uma coisa primeiro... -conta ! eu respondo intrigada. -Sabe uma vez te disse que tinha interesse de conhecer minha cultura ..lá da Coréia.e tals! ham lá vem ela com essas idéias de ir embora ,pro outro lado! - Sei..que que tem? -Então... eu fui aceita numa empresa de lá .. e meus Pais estão muito contentes porque eles sempre pensaram em voltar pra lá .. e eu?merda! -Hum sei...Poxa amiga que legal, isso.. é uma pena saber que vamos nos separar!Eu digo você é minha melhor amiga não pensei que trilhar caminhos tão diferentes... -Pois é nnah! Eu até te inscrevi também..sabe eu queria que você fosse também... -Como? Para tudo..! Você me inscreveu num estágio sem eu saber.? na na Coooréia? -Eh amiga!Mas tipo eu pensei ..bem eu achei que ia ser fácil eles aceitarem alguém sem ter alguma espécie de cidadania ou parentesco com o País deles... -Sunnie... -Oi amiga? -Então eu recebi..uma.. carta ontem..e foi por isso que te liguei! -Carta? -Eh ..! uma carta cinza com risquinhos doidos! e logo vi umas coisas parecidas com o que você escrevia .. -Adrianna Taffuri! Venha já aqui pra casa! nossa! que susto Sun nunca gritava comigo.. porque será que ela demonstrou tanta surpresa .parece até que ela já sabe o conteúdo dessa carta.. ************************************************************************************* Ai tiro ou não o óculos escuros! caramba se tiro eles vão notar minha cara braba de ressaca total! se não tiro vou parecer a MALUCA que eles sempre acharam que eu sou. então vou continuar hahaha. Boa tarde senhora Sonia.. abaixo minha cabeça como gesto que sempre fiz a eles.. com os anos eu já me acostumei com os costumes dessa família . -Boa Adrianna...? me olha dos pés a cabeça com uma ar de me diz você..se estar sendo uma tarde boa..! Sunnie esta no quarto dela? com licença.. antes da resposta já estava dobrando a esquina da sala e subindo as escadas de dois em dois degraus feito uma criança...Amiga? -Oie! to aqui ! entra logo e fecha a porta! -Ta tudoo bemm? já vejo aquela face misteriosa pro meu lado , tentando achar o que eu tinha na mão. -Cadê nnah? onde está o envelope cinza que você falou que recebeu? -Tá aqui.. por que de tanta curiosidade posso saber? sento me na quina da cama enquanto ela em frente ao computador claro estava em alguma página doida com aqueles malditos riscos! -Me dê ..! deixo me ver o que tá escrito! -Com todo prazer.. traduza por favor google tradutora! kkkkkk depois de 5 minutos de puro silencio e curiosidade, a resposta... -Eh Adrianna.. a pergunta que te faço ... você está preparada para comer kimchi? -Vejo alegria estampada na cara daquela garota! nãoo pode ser... pode? Eu também fui aceita para estagiar nessa empresa da Coréia? -SIMMM! Sunnie se exaltou de tal maneira que seu pai que estava passando pela porta , o abriu e olhou para nós duas e perguntou.. -Sim o que? -Papa! Adrianna também foi aceita na TS...! Não é uma boa noticia? a cara que ele fez foi de espanto,transformando em sério e depois tornando meio que sarcástico e debochado! -Boa sorte Srta Adrianna.. voltou a fechar a porta! nossa foi o boa sorte mais frio e estranho que já recebi! era obvio que ele se espantou por eu ter aceita numa empresa sendo do Pais dele, era obvio ele pensando que não vai se livrar de mim.. perto da sua filha e também era claro e nítido que seu sorriso alegre ao mesmo tempo maléfico foi de haa! você ta fudida lá..! 


	3. Chapter 3

Até hoje a novidade de ir para outro Continente não entrou na minha cabeça.  
olho para minhas malas prontas,e ainda me pego rindo achando que isso é uma espécie de brincadeira!  
revejo as roupas que estou levando e penso seriamente que vou passar frio lá!  
isso que dá usar roupas curtas!  
Bom vou ligar pra minha amiga e convida la para fazer uma comprinha de emergencia!

Mas porque raios eu vou ter que comprar tantos casacos Sunnie?  
eu só vou comprar dois! e olhe lá!  
-Nah.. compra mais um !  
-Me de uma razão muito boa..rs  
-Uma esportiva para usar de dia!outra para eventos de noite.. e outro ...  
-Hummm?você sempre consumista neh! kkk

-Tá amigaa vou comprar uma jaqueta então!  
-ok!  
*************************************************************************************

Ai cara...5:45 da manhã e esse relogio me acorda!  
serio que estou indo embora desse País?  
levanto com toda lerdeza do mundo para tomar banho!  
um enorme instinto de escutar música Brasileiras entrou em meu ser...  
isso é já saudades?  
nossa!que estranho..rs  
Bom arrumada o taxi já buziou duas vezes...To indoo!  
que apressadinho eu heim ..  
-Boa tarde!  
-Boaaa!  
-só para confirmar o valor das bagagens ..  
-ok moço eu já sei!mas porfavor vamos por que não posso perder o voo.  
^^ ...silencio pairou o caminho todo!  
ao longo do percurso fui olhando cada detalhe nas ruas...  
será que eu vou ser igual essas pessoas e andar assim livremente nas ruas de SEOUL?  
**********************************************************************************

-Amigaa! pow! pensei que ia se atrasar!  
Sunnie grita alto.  
olho para cara do pai de Sunnie e ele revira os olhos tipo: Aigo! essa menina vai estragar a vida minha filha até na Coréia!  
eu me finjo de cega e continuo a andar e escutar a minha amiga que está falando 312 palavras em 1 minuto..  
Eu não sei porque mas não sinto essa alegria ou sei la não estou triste só estou com medo do inesperado!  
não sei o que vou encontrar pela frente !  
escutei tantas coisas..  
eles vão te tratar mal.. você pra eles já é considerada negra!  
mas que porra e daí ...até aqui no Brasil sofremos isso!  
aff tiro de letra... vou mostrar o que neguinha do Brasil tem! .  
retiro os documentos o passaporte!  
e lembro ..ai merda! não comprei um diário!

Amiga que horas são?  
-São 18 :39 p.m ...  
-Porra aindaa? não aguento mais fikar sentada!minha bunda já esta quadrada..!  
-Vai no banheiro ..ande devagar!  
-ok!  
vou no banheiro ..e simplesmente me deparo com uma cena de filme de terror!  
aaighh..to sangrando to morrendo!  
que merda de momento inapropiado para ficar menstruada!enfim dou meu jeito!..  
-amiga?...  
-haamm...(Sunnie sonolenta)  
-preciso de absorvente...  
-tem na minha bolsinha ,só pegar ai em cima!  
-valeu.!  
pronto agora posso deitar e dormir por mais 6 horas de viajem!  
to começando a ficar com fobia dentro desse avião!

Amigaaa!  
-acordaa! chegamos!  
Abro meus olhos e quase todos já sairam do avião!  
corro levanto ainda tonta e sonolenta!  
olho para um aeromoça que me olha com um leve sorriso!  
do tipo:chegamos ..da pra você sair logo por favor!  
saindo do corredor entro no aeroporto novamente para revisar documentos e visto!  
enquanto esperamos , eu vou no banheiro e já começo a ter difilcudade!  
qual banheiro? 여성 ou 남성  
Ain merda... to escutando daqui a risada do pai da Sunnie!  
¬¬


	4. Chapter 4

Dia cansativo,nem cheguei em Seoul e já estou sentindo falta do meu País .  
porque? Aqui eu não vou há lugar nenhum..  
Tomara que os estágios comecem logo!  
Aliás hoje vamos a TS Entertainment.  
Até que enfim!...  
vou com que roupa lembrando que sou a estrangeira com cara de de estrangeira!  
A Sunnie é brasileira mas sua face Coreana ajuda muito!  
De novo vejo o pai dela rindo,gargalhando no meu ouvido... :(  
isso não é legal!

*************************************************************  
Chegamos na portaria da TS, Sunnie está linda!  
Num vestido florido,até o joelho ,bem fechado no peitoral!  
com uma jaquetinha branca!..e de salto?Cabelos soltos e esvoaçantes!  
Como assim caralho..? Amiga !  
e EU?  
Blusa preta social,calça jeans e scarpin preto..  
pedi para Sunnie fazer aquelas tranças embutidas clássicas !  
até que eu gostei! não são minha cara!  
mas eu curti!  
aliás me achei bem executiva jovem!  
por estar com cabelos presos coloquei uma bela jóia de ouro com perola, é um kit uma gargantilha bem fininha de Ouro com uma perola e um brinco que tem formato de um S e no final dele há uma perola também !  
Logo que entramos Sunnie da seu bom dia em tom alto e simpático para a recepcionista ..  
-안녕하세요 좋은 날 =Olá Bom dia!  
-좋은 하루...Diz a recepcionista com cara de sono!

-HI ! eu digo oi em inglês!  
ela nem olhou na minha cara!  
Bom subimos até o 4° andar e saindo do elevador já demos de cara com uma fila enorme de meninas de todas as Etnias!  
mas a maioria Coreanas .  
-Sunnie vou pirar aqui!  
-Relaxa amiga,é só não olha pra cara delas!  
-Como?Não te como fazer toda essa gente desaparecer !  
-Vem vamos sentar bem lá no fundo ok?  
-u-humm..

30 minutos depois:

-Amiga vou no banheiro..!  
-ok! Vê se não vai se perder..  
-Tá!  
-Ahh.. já sabe neh?  
-Sei não precisa repetir!(Sunnie me perturbou por dois dias para aprender a entrar no banheiro certo!)

*****************************************************************************************  
Saindo do banheiro , escuto um som maneiro bem dançante!  
olho para o lado oposto ao corredor que estava! Devo ir lá olhar!  
vou me meter encrenca!  
Dou dois passos..em direção a porta misteriosa de vidro mas com uma cortinha atrás dela!  
mas tem uma frestinha de espaço ...  
Ah quer saber melhor não..volto de ré e me viro e dou rápida corrida mas...  
...ah que se dane! melhor sim!  
e numa fração de segundo vejo tudo preto e uma enorme tontura!

-AIII!  
-용서하게 ! 용서하게 ! ... = Perdoa-me!  
-Ham..? Onde estou..? acho que no Paraíso! Quem é esse Coreano lindo,sarado e completamente soado em cima de mim!?  
-괜찮아? - você esta bem?  
-Não entendo nada..que esse garoto fala!..só queria que Ele me beijasse agora!  
OPS!ele ta em cima de mim!Ainda!  
olho para nós dois deitados!  
e ele percebe e ri.  
-ok,thank you! (nossa nunca pensei que ia usar meu Inglês na vida! rs)  
ele nota que não sou daqui que sou uma completa estranha , faz sua referencia Oriental!  
e sai de fininho em direção ao banheiro!  
Banheiro... merda!  
Assustada corro no banheiro para ver se meu penteado ou roupa estragaram se na colisão entre eu e o menino mais lindo que já vi na minha vida!  
ai não..ufa! estou intacta!  
corro pra sinto que já demorei demais!  
-Sunnie você não sabe que me aconteceu?  
-O que amiga? Vai me dizer que você já fez besteira?  
-Eu tenho cara ...não me responde!  
-hum fala então..!  
-Voltando do banheiro eu trombei com um menino lindo!nossa to apaixonada!  
-Será que vai ser com vamos trabalhar?  
-Trabalhar..com aquele garoto!nossa! eu vou pirar!  
-Mas calma amiga nem sabemos em que setor vamos estagiar aqui..!  
-mas..  
-Mas nada amiga ,lembra que te falei que aqui é igual MC Donald's ,começamos do zero!se possível lavamos até o banheiro!  
-O que? falei alto! todas na fila olharam!  
-Xiiiuu! Nah..! FALA Baixo!  
-Desculpa... ! :(  
Poxa a Sunnie conseguiu me deixar pra baixo!  
o que viria a seguir na minha carreira...? lavar banheiros ao invés de dançar!?


	5. Chapter 5

O que fazer ?  
Eu sou a próxima da fila!Não tenho certeza do que falar..pensar!  
Caralho que estou fazendo aqui na Coréia!  
Sunnie me leva de volta!...Sunnie amiga será que está indo bem ?  
a porta abre como mágica!  
Sunnie está linda e radiante como sempre minha amiga é fodah ela conseguiu ...! :)  
-Amiga pode entrar! Não fica nervosa você vai se dar bem confia ..fala seu Inglês com calma..  
-Hum? Inglês? é minha vez? Sunnie...?  
To fudida!

Duas assistentes ,uma gerente de admissão e uma tradutora!  
ainda bem que a mais simpática é justamente a que me entende!  
-Sorry? I didn't listen your question..  
-Você teria coragem de morar aqui para sempre?..( em Coreano)  
Hummm...sei lá..(não posso dar essa resposta!)  
-Yes! sure! :)  
Mais que raios eu to falando!?  
-OK,Adliaana (meu nome saindo em foneticas coreanas engraçadinho)  
Me levanto nervosa meia tremula..não sei se aperto a mão!  
a que se foda-se abaixo a cabeça como sempre fiz para os pais da Sunnie!  
e saio...  
Sunnie ta do lado de fora!  
-E aí? Tudo bem? (porque a cara dela ta assim?)  
-Tá aaah tudooo beeemm...  
-Adrianna fikei nervosa por você ..não deboche de mim!  
Eita ferro Sunnie ta um poço de sensibilidade!  
Antes de sair daquele corredor.. bem na ultima cadeira, escuto uma risada! ^^  
não fiz questão de olhar a origem da risadinha nem de quem era autora ..  
fomos embora!

Chegando no apê , fui direto para o pc , só assim eu conseguia viajar pq ir para as ruas era simplesmente assustador!  
fiko olhando as mensagens de Boa sorte dos meus queridos amigos que deixei no Brasil!

me da uma tristeza!

Uma semana se passou e nada da resposta!  
enquanto eu nada para fazer em casa,Sunnie parece um animal de zoologico na selva! soltinha que nem um bap(arroz)  
ehhh.. to estudando!  
acho q daqui um mês ou dois eu consiga falar 5 frases inteiras!  
derrota!  
-Amiga ?  
-OI..? eu berro porque esse costume nunca sai de mim! u.u  
-Acho que chegou nossa resposta!vem ver cheogou carta!  
caraka nunca na minha vida dei um mortal de cima da cama!  
-Caramba até que enfim!  
-Toma o seu! lê ... rsrsrs  
-hehehe muito engraçada você!  
- brrruuh :p  
-Amiga minha carta veio em Inglês..hahaha brrruuuh pra você também :p

A expressão da Sunnie não era feliz ,nem triste era só uma expressão de surpresa!  
-Que foi amiga?  
-Amiga eu vou estagiár na área administrativa! :/  
Ainn que saco! minha amiga tão talentosa e não vai...calma ai ...Aim meu Deus se ela vai pra adm!  
eu nem quero saber onde vão me enfiar!  
#partiu banheiro  
-Vai Adriana abre logo sua carta!  
-Ok, vou ler em voz alta!  
-Cara senhorita Adrianna informamos que você está na turma de estagiárias para apoio backstage do grupo B.A.P  
Mas que maravilha vou ser a garota da água,toalha e etc...  
-Adriana pelo menos você tá na parte musical! e eu?  
-Amiga área musical?.. vou ser a bucha!  
ok vou me conformar e aceta isso de boa! quer dizer! -Vamos!


	6. Chapter 6

Cáp 6

Um mês ..!  
-Nossa amiga parece que foi ontem !  
-É verdade Sunnie! eu to até saindo agora.. :)  
-Em falar em sair hoje vamos pro club neh?  
-Claroo..! Comemorar bebendo cerveja de arroz! (Achei um jeito de ficar bebada aqui também rs) -Marquei com aquele gatinho, que te falei!?lembra?  
-uhum! (e eu vou ficar de vela até na Coreia!)  
-Sunnie é só você se soltar mais! as coiss vão fluindo normalmente. ;)

O clube está cheio!  
Nem são 23:30.. povo aqui brinca não rsrs.  
-Amiga eu vou no banheiro!  
-Tá Sun..e eu vou no bar pegar nossa cerveja haha.  
ok ,sinal com as mãos aqui é muito engraçado!  
Lá vem ...o nervosismo .. Boa noite , 2 duas cervejas .. eles não usam o por favor pra estabelecimentos! só isso..que vc precisa falar!  
mas que raio de dificuldade você tem nisso Adrianna...  
-oh Desculpa!  
encostei sem querer minha bolsa nas costa do menino sentado no bar.  
-desculpa!( 미안 해요 em coreano soa tão desesperador !)  
Gente ele nem olha para atrás! Que se dane então..! O bartender me traz as duas cervejas e eu saio sem olhar pro mal educado.

A noite é uma criança...as horas estão passando rápido!  
Eu já estou mais que alegre..! A Sunnie já esta com sono ..ali sentada no sofá com aquela cara de bunda!  
-Só mais uma musica amiga...! eu juro!  
estou falando isso desde de 3:40 a.m  
Nossa eu viajo nas luzes com cores neon!..acho que vou pegar a ultima cerveja! Depois preciso embora!  
isso daqui é uma perdição!  
-맥주 ! (que se dane a educação!)eu to bêbada!  
Sinto que minhas pernas não aguentam nem mais um segundo o meu corpo!  
sento no banco!olhando pra minha mão..vejo que estou sem minha bolsa!  
Ai que merda! AAAIGOO!( É ..aprendi a xingar em coreano)  
-용서 .. olhei a cara do barmam que já estava com a garrafa aberta! ele com um olhar de que se tivesse oportunidade me degolava!  
-잡을 수 있습니다, 내가 지불 ...  
humm? que você disse? oh..! é o mesmo cabelo mesma roupa , o carinha que pedi desculpa não saiu do lugar?  
O barmam olha para mim .. e me estende a mão com a garrafa!  
sem entender eu continuo segurando a garrafa e olhando para uma pessoa que nem sequer olha pra minha lata!  
de repente! O choque!  
Era o lindo Deus Coreano!A beleza num corpo de homem!  
O cara que me esbarrei na TS!  
Ele me olha com uma cara de avaliação ,suspeito e malicioso!  
Isso não sei porque está me deixando maluca!  
tanta coisa passando pela minha cabeça para lhe falar e que sai : 감사 obrigado !  
Ele me olha de cima a baixo!  
e depois joga o dinheiro no balcão e vai embora!  
e eu?  
:o nada...  
me viro e Sunnie está apagada,deitada,bêbada e morta lá no sofá!  
Ai a volta dentro do metro num frio de 10c° não é fácil mas até que andando ruas de Seoul de madrugada até que é legal!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hoje começa de verdade meu estágio..!**

**nervosismo está me matando!eu não sei o que sentir!**

**encaro uma sala de treinamento com pelo menos 6 meninas!Lindas! para começo de conversa!**

**vejo 2 Asiáticas,1 loira de olhos verdes Esmeralda!1 Negra bem Americanizada! e duas intermediarias eu e mais uma que não consigo identificar sua Origem arriscaria uma ... latina America central ..México talvez ,não sei .**

**me sento bem no canto da sala, sem interagir com ninguém...até que depois de minutos..vejo surgir pela janela de vidro! varias pessoas andando pelo corredor!**

**estão vindo para sala! Ai meu Deus!.. é agora.. não tem como fugir mesmo!**

**eles chegam e tratam de sorrir e cumprimentar todas,vejo o meu Coreano! s2**

**ele realmente é lindo!como pode gente mesmo de conjunto de moleton cinza! coberto dos pés a cabeça!**

**ele se destaca dos outros! a roupa parece esculpir seu corpo!**

**me pego olhando para onde não devia!**

**sabe quando você sente que tem alguém te olhando! Pois é..ele intercalava seu olhar entre a área onde eu estava olhando e para meu rosto!**

**com um ar de : Humm o que essa garota tanto olha?**

**eu não tinha cara ..para encara-lo novamente , então tratei de não olhar mas para ele!**

**prestei atenção em todas as orientações! e segui em frente com reunião!**

**Sentada no chão da sala!**

**fico passada ao descobrir que meu trabalho quer dizer estágio" **

**seria na verdade ser dançarina deles!**

**oh! não tenho coragem em dizer pra minha amiga! ele vai trabalhar na parte Adm da empresa.**

**Bom conhecendo um pouco as meninas as quais eu mal conheço!já começo a traçar certas personalidades!**

**as 2 Asiáticas Joo park E Hee sung lee ... parece que são irmãs ...só pelo fatos de ambas serem do oriente! já devem ser melhores amigas!**

**A negra se chama Tiffany... ela é forte e tem um corpão !notei que ela não para de olhar para a loira que até agora penso por que não está numa agencia de modelo!**

**ah! o nome dela é Mellanie! ^^**

**A menina que não consigo identificar descubro que sim é latina! se chama Angeles! **

**aquecemos com algumas coreografias famosas! Sinto que a latina e eu somos as mais atrapalhadas! talvez pelo nervosismo !**

**Tiffany e Mellanie parece que estão numa guerra! elas mais lutam que dançam! Eu heim estranho!**

**as Asiáticas riam sem parar .. acho que isso aqui para elas são apenas brincadeiras de dançar!**

**Eu muito nervosa ! acho que fui péssima para primeiro dia! Mas sei que com tempo e muita prática me levará a perfeição!**

**Sétimo dia de treino eu sinto que melhorei bastante!**

**Afinal 6hrs de treino!.. mais 1 hora de treino que faço escondida por chegar na sala mais cedo! **

**está me rendendo habilidades!**

**chego na sala!e faço mais um treino!**

**estou satisfeita!. pensando em como o meu nervosismo me deixa travada!**

**mas agora to mais livre! e solta!..as meninas são bem individualistas ainda cada uma sai em momentos diferentes! nossa parece que somos inimigas em um jogo!**

**precisamos ser unidas!**

**Penso isso e voz alta! e escuto uma risada bem ao meu lado!**

**-Olá! soy Angeles!**

**-Oi sou Adriana! prazer!**

**Angeles é a menina mais quieta que eu conheço ! ela entra muda e sai calada ainda!**

**antes de sair sinto que posso ter uma conversa legal com minha vizinha de continente! já que estamos saindo no mesmo horário!**

**até que sinto uma mão me puxando para trás! Era Jongup e Bang!**

**A mão que me segurava infelizmente era de Bang..**

**Mas No que eu olhei e notei que a pessoa que mais me notava era meu Corenao! UP!**

**-Adliiana! preciso falar com você ok? o Inglês do Bang... que engraçado!**

**-ok , eu disse!**

**nos sentamos no chão... e ele começou a falar que sente minha energia ao dançar como se eu fosse para outro lugar! e blá blá...**

**Meu Deus que boca perfeita meu UP tem! ele me olha e ainda faz uma cara de provocação.. eu juro eu vou atacar esse garoto a qualquer momento..**

**-Adliiana..você ta me escutando?.. pergunta Bang !**

**putz não escutei mais nada além do dançar com emoção!**

**-DEH! SIM! :) **

**Então antes dele sair e pegar sua mochila ele olha para trás e se despede!**

**eu super sem graça olho para Jongup que está aparentando 0 vontade de ir embora!**

**ele me vira e pergunta! -Você tem compromisso agora..quer dizer está muito cansada?**

**eu viro e respondo que não!... Mentira to morrendo de fome e sono!**

**pergunto porque?**

**e ele me vira e fala, meio que sorrindo!**

**-É porque escolhi você para me auxiliar em algumas coreografias que estou elaborando para o show!**

**:o minha cara de morta foi tudo! **

**-Aliás quem vem Uma hora antes de treino!para treinar mais ainda merece todo meu respeito!**

**:o minha face ressuscita e morre de novo! e ele sabe? ele já me viu ?Como? nossa que alegria e ao mesmo tempo que vergonha!**

**ele coloca sua mão no meu ombro e me pergunta se estou com fome!**

**imediatamente sinto uma corrente elétrica passando de sua mão por todo meu corpo! ao mesmo instante sinto uma fraqueza nas pernas e quase caio! **

**ele olha assustado com o que vê e retira sua mão!**

**Me encarando e com a respiração ofegante!**

**sinto que ele também sentiu o mesmo que eu!**


End file.
